Damien Brenks
Damien Brenks ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2014 erschienenen Videospiel Watch_Dogs. Damien ist der ehemalige Mentor und Partner von Protagonist Aiden Pierce. Nachdem einer ihrer Raubzüge schiefgeht und Aidens Nichte Lena aufgrund der Konsequenzen ums Leben kommt, bricht er sämtliche Kontakte zu Damien ab. Da dieser Rache für die Schäden nehmen will, die er als Resultat des verkorksten Merlaut-Jobs davontragen musste, entführt Damien Aidens Schwester Nicky um ihn zur Kooperation zu zwingen und ihn dazu zu bringen, herauszufinden wer für ihr Scheitern im Merlaut-Hotel verantwortlich war. Er wird im Original von Daniel Kash gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Damien ist geschieden und hat einen fünfzehnjährigen Sohn, Marcus. Er ist ein forensischer Techniker und ein Hacker. Er wird in seinem Talent nur von seinem Protegé und Partner Aiden Pierce übertroffen. Gemeinsam arbeiten die beiden an einem ehrgeizigen Plan; sie wollen sich bei einem Raubzug auf das Merlaut-Hotel Zugriff auf die Server verschaffen und so innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hunderttausende Dollar abgreifen. Während Aiden das Merlaut infiltriert und sich in die Lobby des Hotels begibt, überwacht Damien das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung über seine Monitore. Als Aiden das System hackt, erhält Damien Zugriff und raubt die Daten sämtlicher angeschlossener Systeme. Dann aber fällt ihm auf, dass sich eine andere Person ebenfalls in das Merlaut-System einhackt. Interessiert versucht Damien, den Pfad nachzuverfolgen, doch der Angriff des anderen Hackers löst den Alarm aus. Aiden beschließt daher, die Mission abzubrechen und obwohl Damien noch versucht, Zugriff auf die Informationen zu erhalten, die der andere Hacker abgreifen wollte, verliert er frustriert den Zugriff auf das System, als Aiden aus dem Hotel flieht. Damien denkt sich nichts dabei, doch kurze Zeit später wird er zuhause von Unbekannten aufgesucht. Damien öffnet die Tür und wird sofort von den Männern attackiert, brutal zusammengeschlagen und ohnmächtig liegengelassen. Nach dem Angriff auf Damien kommt dieser eine Woche später im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich. Ihm wird offenbart, dass sein Bein so schwer verwundet ist, dass er es wohl nie wieder richtig verwenden kann. Tatsächlich muss Damien fortan eine Metallschiene tragen und humpelt. Frustriert erkennt er, dass er zum Krüppel geschlagen wurde und will wissen, wer verantwortlich dafür ist; er geht davon, dass der Angriff mit dem Merlaut-Job zu tun hat. Damiens Verdacht wird dadurch bestätigt, dass er erfährt, dass ungefähr zur selben Zeit, zu der er angegriffen wurde, Aiden einen schweren Autounfall hatte, in dem seine sechsjährige Nichte Lena ums Leben kam. Richtigerweise geht Damien davon aus, dass auch auf Aiden ein Attentat verübt wurde. Nach Monaten der Physiotherapie wird Damien darin bestätigt, dass sein Bein für immer verkrüppelt bleiben wird. Dies treibt Damien in den Wahnsinn; er fühlt sich von der Welt ungerecht behandelt. Gleichzeitig will er wie besessen erfahren, was auf dem Server des Merlauts so wichtig war, dass man ihn dafür zum Krüppel schlagen würde und beschließt, es herauszufinden. Da er weiß, dass er und Aiden nicht die einzigen Hacker im Merlaut waren, geht Damien davon aus, dass der dritte Hacker - derjenige, der hinter dem Video her war - genau wusste, wonach er suchte. Damien beschließt daher, dass er diesen unbekannten Hacker finden muss um herauszufinden, von wem und warum er angegriffen wurde. Dank seines technischen Know-Hows kann Damien die Spuren des Hackers bis in den Rossi-Fremont-Gebäudekomplex in Chicago verfolgen, welcher das Hauptquartier der Viceroys-Straßengang ist. Ihm ist klar, dass es ihm niemals möglich sein wird, in das Gebäude einzudringen und denkt darüber nach, dass jemand wie Aiden dazu nur zu gut in der Lage wäre. Allerdings hat Aiden nach dem Tod Lenas sämtlichen Kontakt zu Damien abgebrochen und klargestellt, dass er nie wieder mit diesem zusammenarbeiten wird. Als in den kommenden Wochen in Chicago ein gesetzesloser Rächer erscheint und Verbrecher zusammenschlägt, erkennt Damien, dass es sich bei diesem um Aiden handeln muss. Nachdem Damiens Nachforschungen auch noch ergeben, dass es einen geheimen Code innerhalb der ctOS-Datenbank namens Bellwether gibt, ist sein Interesse erwacht. Er beschließt, dass es Zeit ist, Rache und Gerechtigkeit einzufordern und will sowohl die Wahrheit über den Merlaut-Job als auch den Bellwether-Code erfahren. Zu diesem Zweck will er Aiden Pierce rekrutieren und ein weiteres Mal mit diesem zusammenarbeiten. Erpressung von Aiden Elf Monate nach dem gescheiterten Merlaut-Job nimmt Damien über Umwege Kontakt zu Aiden auf. Er bezahlt einen Fremden, damit dieser Aidens Schwester Nicky anruft und bedroht - wohlwissend, dass Aiden davon erfahren und den Mann jagen wird. Tatsächlich kann Aiden den Anrufer finden, zur Rede stellen und sein Handy hacken und dadurch Damiens digitalen Spuren folgen. Während er diesen folgt, findet er eine leerstehende Wohnung, in der ein Handy liegt. Als Aiden in die Wohnung eindringt, wird er über das Handy von Damien anruft, der offenbart, dass er herausfinden wollte, ob Aiden es noch draufhat. Er behauptet, dass sie sich treffen müssen und viel zu bereden haben, dass Aiden sich aber beeilen sollte, da er einen stillen Alarm ausgelöst hat und einige Fixer - Söldner - bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm sind. Nachdem Aiden die Fixer besiegt hat, sucht er die von Damien genannte Adresse auf und erreicht einen öffentlichen Platz. Er trifft dort auf den betrunkenen Damien, der behauptet, dass er seinen alten Partner zurück will und dass sie letztlich beide dasselbe wollen - Antworten auf die Frage, wer sie nach dem Merlaut angriff. Aiden ist jedoch immer noch verbittert und behauptet, dass seine Nichte tot ist, weil Damien bei dem Merlaut-Job zu weit gegangen ist und dort herumgeschnüffelt hat, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte. Daraufhin schreit Damien verbittert, dass Aiden nicht der einzige ist, der leidet, da auch er angegriffen und verkrüppelt wurde. Aiden wendet sich ab und behauptet, dass Damien nichts zu bieten hat und obwohl Damien ihn anfleht, zu bleiben und ihm verrät, dass es im Merlaut noch einen dritten Hacker gab, stürmt Aiden davon und lehnt es nach wie vor ab, mit Damien zu kooperieren. Dieser beschließt daraufhin, Aiden zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Er lässt Aidens Schwester Nicky von einer Gruppe Fixern um Robert Racine herum entführen und fortan in einem Lagerhaus am Frachthafen gefangenhalten und bewachen. Als Aiden - der noch nichts von Nickys Verschwinden erfahren hat - ihn einige Tage später anruft um weitere Informationen über den Merlaut-Hacker zu erhalten, erklärt sich Damien zu einem Treffen bereit und nennt Aiden eine Adresse an einem weiteren öffentlichen Ort. Als Aiden dort ankommt, findet er Damien allerdings nicht persönlich vor; dieser spricht über drei riesige Monitore an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Aiden. Über das Video-Feed erfährt Aiden geschockt, dass Damien sich in Nickys Haus befindet. Sofort rast Aiden zu Nickys Haus und konfrontiert Damien. Er packt ihn brutal und drückt ihn auf den Tisch, wird dann aber angerufen und Damien rät ihm, ans Handy zu gehen. Als Aiden dies tut, hört er nur Nickys Schreie und Damien behauptet selbstgefällig, dass Aiden nun kooperieren wird und dass Nicky tot ist, wenn er sich weigert. Frustriert lässt Aiden Nicky los und Damien behauptet, dass er nicht wollte, dass es so läuft, dass die Sache sich nun aber nun einmal so entwickelt hat. Er händigt Aiden sein Handy aus und verrät, dass dieses ihn zu der Festplatte des dritten Hackers führ. Er will diese Festplatte und befiehlt Aiden, ihm diese zu besorgen und ihm regelmäßig Updates bezüglich seines Fortschrittes zu liefern. Aiden glaubt, dass Damien in Wirklichkeit hinter etwas anderem her ist, doch Damien entgegnet, dass Aiden nicht in der Position ist, Fragen zu stellen. Es gelingt Aiden nach einer Weile tatsächlich, herauszufinden, dass ein korrumpiertes Video, welches eine Frau namens Rose Washington zeigt, die Ursache für den Angriff auf das Merlaut ist. Da der Rest der Daten noch verschlüsselt ist, weigert Damien sich aber entgegen der ursprünglichen Abmachung, Nicky freizulassen. Stattdessen fordert er, dass Damien zuerst die Daten entschlüsselt. Als Aiden dafür den ehemaligen Blume-Techniker und Whistleblower Raymond Kenney rekrutieren will, untersagt Damien dies, da er befürchtet, dass Kenney die Daten - welche brisante Erpressungs-Material über jede wichtige Persönlichkeit Chicagos enthält - einfach so freigibt und so Damien das Potential nimmt, das Material selbst als Erpressungsgrundlage zu verwenden. Da ihm klar ist, dass Aiden nicht auf ihn hören wird, organisiert Damien ein Treffen mit Blumes HR-Direktorin Charlotte Gardner um ihr Kenneys Versteck zu offenbaren und ihr einen Vorschlag zu machen: Im Gegenzug für Zugang zu ctOS will er Gardner die Erpresser-Daten aushändigen. Kurz darauf fordert Aiden ein Treffen mit Damien ein, zu dem letzterer unter der Bedingung, dass er den Treffpunkt wählt, einwilligt. Sie treffen sich erneut an einem belebten Ort und als Damien auftaucht, behauptet er trocken, dass er Nicky nicht mitgebracht hat, weil Aiden die Daten nicht mitgebracht hat. Aiden spricht Damien auf seinen Deal mit Blume an und als Damien überrascht ist, dass Aiden davon Bescheid weiß, behauptet Aiden, dass Damien sich selbst in eine Ecke gedrängt hat, da Blume ihn vernichten wird, wenn er die Daten nicht aushändigt. Aiden fragt, was wohl mit Damien geschehen wird, wenn Aiden ihm die Daten nicht gibt, woraufhin Damien ihn verärgert daran erinnert, dass er nach wie vor Nicky gefangen hält. Aiden fordert nun ein Telefonat mit Nicky ein, welches Damien ihm gewährt. Aus den Hintergrundgeräuschen kann Aiden dabei Nickys Standort ausfindig machen. Schließlich unterbricht Damien das Gespräch und behauptet dann, dass er und Aiden zwar Partner sind, er es aber Leid ist, dass Aiden ihn nicht ernst nimmt. Er behauptet, dass Nicky tot ist, wenn Aiden ihm bei ihrem nächsten Treffen die Daten nicht liefert und aktiviert dann sämtliche Bildschirme auf dem Plaza um darauf Aidens Gesicht und seine Identität als Rächer zu offenbaren. Sofort rückt die Polizei an und verfolgt Aiden und während dieser flüchtet, kann Damien seelenruhig entkommen. Aiden kann durch die Informationen, die er aus dem Anruf erfahren hat, nun Nickys Standort ausfindig machen, Damiens Fixer dort töten und Nicky befreien. Damien ist wütend, wird aber kurz darauf von Aidens ehemaliger Kameradin, Clara Lille, angerufen, die sich selbst Damien ausliefern will um Nicky zu befreien - ihr ist nicht klar, dass Nicky bereits frei ist. Damien nutzt diese Gelegenheit um Attentäter von Lucky Quinn auf Claras Standort aufmerksam zu machen. Clara wird von diesen getötet und Aiden ist nicht in der Lage, sie zu retten. Wütend will Aiden nun für alles Rache an Damien nehmen, doch als er loszieht um ihn ausfindig zu machen, ruft Damien ihn an und offenbart süffisant, dass er Kontrolle über das ctOS erlangt hat. Während Aiden nun durch die Straßen fährt, hackt Damien die Stadt selbst und nutzt die verlinkte Online-Struktur von Chicago um die Stadt selbst gegen Aiden zu verwenden und zu versuchen, ihn durch Alarmierung der Polizei, fehlgeschaltete Ampeln, explodierende Rohre oder hochfahrende Brücken zu töten. Während er versucht, selbst Kontrolle über ctOS zu erlangen und Damien aus dem System zu kicken, erkennt Aiden geschockt, dass Damien die digitale Infrastruktur der Stadt gar nicht nutzt, um ihn zu töten - er will die Stadt selbst in die Knie zwingen und verkrüppeln, damit diese genau so leidet, wie er leiden musste. Mit Hilfe von Raymond Kenney kann Aiden aber erfolgreich einen Stromausfall in der gesamten Stadt herbeiführen und Damien per Satellit einen Virus unterjubeln kann. So gelingt es ihm, Damien die Kontrolle über ctOS zu entreißen und gleichzeitig auch seinen Standort ausfindig zu machen - den Harbor-Leuchtturm vor der Küste von Chicago. Damien erwartet Aiden an der Spitze des Leuchtturms. Als Aiden auftaucht, will er Aiden sogar höhnisch hochhelfen, doch Aiden zückt eine Pistole und richtet sie auf Damien. Er fragt hasserfüllt, ob Damien noch etwas zu sagen hat, doch Damien behauptet nur verblendet, dass die Stadt nun weiß, wer er ist. Er wirft Aiden vor, ein Heuchler zu sein, doch Aiden behauptet, dass es hier nur darum geht, dass Damien mit ihm gespielt hat. Als Damien Aiden nun vorwirft, für Claras und Lenas Tod mitverantwortlich zu sein, taucht plötzlich Aidens Verbündeter, der Fixer Jordi auf. Allerdings hat dieser die Seiten gewechselt, da Damien ihm mehr Geld geboten hat. Zwar zwingt Jordi Aiden dazu, die Waffe fallenzulassen, doch Aiden nutzt sein Handy um die Batterie der Leuchtturm-Laterne zu überladen, damit diese explodiert und Damien und Jordi von den Beinen wirft. Sofort stürzt sich Aiden auf Jordi, stößt ihn vom Leuchtturm und nutzt dann Jordis Wache, um den am Boden liegenden Damien zu erschießen. Dieser hat zwar selbst bereits seine Pistole gezückt, ist aber zu langsam und wird von Aidens Kugel getötet. Galerie DamienHacker.png|Damien während des Merlaut-Jobs DamienKooperation.png|Damien will erneut mit Aiden zusammenarbeiten DamienSüffisant.png|Damien offenbart sein Ass im Ärmel DamienErpressung.png|Damien erpresst Aiden DamienLeuchtturm.png|Damien wird am Leuchtturm konfrontiert en:Damien Brenks Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Nihilist Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Tot